<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los secretos que deja un muerto by Ragna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002359">Los secretos que deja un muerto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna'>Ragna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Child Abandonment, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Established Relationship, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enrico di Vongola no solo dejó un vacío enorme y una incertidumbre en quién continuaría con el título de "Décimo Vongola". Deja algo mucho más importante y que es trabajo de Tsunayoshi de cuidar, proteger y criar.</p><p>Xanxus no perdió todo de las personas que pensó eran sus hermanos, solo que ahora técnicamente es tío abuelo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The_chaos_club</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Los secretos que deja un muerto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/R27week_spanish">R27week_spanish</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>De una prompt tan dulce e inocente saqué tremendo drama, lo siento. Me dejé llevar por el potencial que da que todo esto se desenvuelva en un entorno mafioso (;ŏ﹏ŏ)</p><p>¡Llegamos al final de la week! Lloro, aunque creo que es primer año que lo hago dejando vacía una prompt. Bueno. Lo haré mejor el otro año! ( ꈍᴗꈍ)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día de Tsunayoshi no podía haber empezado mejor, con una reunión de urgencia debido a la última adquisición de la familia.</p><p>—¿Una de las chicas de los burdeles del territorio de Dino vino a dejar a su bebé aquí? —Takeshi arqueó una ceja sorprendido, mientras Tsuna suspiraba acomodando al bebé en sus brazos.</p><p>—¡Décimo! ¡Si quiere puedo sostener yo al bebé!</p><p>—No es necesario Hayato, y tampoco se calmará si te lo entrego.</p><p>Al parecer, el bebé por alguna razón ya tenía una conexión con sus llamas elementales. Tsunayoshi no quería ni pensar cómo o porqué un bebé tendría sus llamas activas.</p><p>Mio Dio, ni siquiera se ve más grande que un niño de dos años.</p><p>—¿No debería haberse contactado con Dino? ¿O uno de sus hombres? —continuo su guardián de la lluvia, ojeando al bebé por sobre el hombro de Tsuna—. Además tiene sus…</p><p>—No es necesario que lo menciones Takeshi, ya todos sabemos de eso.</p><p>Estaban en el salón principal de la mansión, las sirvientas se acercaron a extenderle todo lo que Tsuna les había ordenado. Ropa limpia, una cobija, leche en fórmula, pañales y algún peluche en caso de que fuera necesario.</p><p>—No es necesario que se contacte con Dino si el mocoso es un Vongola.</p><p>Irrumpiendo en la habitación como siempre, Reborn y Xanxus aparecieron a pasos apresurados. Detrás del jefe Varia venía su capitán, Squalo, Shamal y Dino. Tsuna observó un tanto intimidado el rostro serio y gélido de Xanxus. Que fue el primero que se acercó a él con el bebé en brazos. Tsunayoshi lo aferró más a su cuerpo inmediatamente, sus llamas al borde de salir de sus puños si el asesino se acercaba más.</p><p>—Tranquilo, imbécil. Solo quiero verle el rostro —musito, Tsuna vio de soslayo a Reborn. Quién hablaba con Shamal y Dino sobre algo.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede, Xanxus? ¿Sabes algo que yo no?</p><p>Xanxus lo ignoró por completo, pendiente más de fijar su mirada en el bebé que somnoliento le devolvía el gesto.</p><p>—Figlio di puttana. Son idénticos.</p><p>Muy bien, Tsunayoshi estaba teniendo suficiente.</p><p>—Reborn. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —demandó al ver cómo el hombre junto a él tenía prácticamente un colapso emocional.</p><p>—Pasa, querido —respondió algo tenso en su tono de voz, y la intuición de Tsunayoshi comenzó a molestar—. Que tenemos entre manos al que sería el nieto de Enrico di Vongola. El hermano mayor de Xanxus y antiguo candidato a Décimo.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Reborn suspiró, acercándose a Tsuna y sentándose a su lado. Tsunayoshi acomodó al bebé en una mejor posición para poder estar juntos los dos en el sofá.</p><p>—Al parecer, y para sorpresa de nadie, Enrico no era muy fiel a su prometida —Tsuna frunció el ceño, sesto era nueva información que jamás pensó necesitaría—. O al menos tuvo alguna aventura antes y sin que nadie lo supiera.</p><p>—Pero Xanxus…</p><p>—Enrico tenía más de veinte cuando el vejestorio me recogió —interrumpió Xanxus acomodándose en el sofá junto a donde estaba Tsuna. Squalo se acercó a él, pero no se sentó con él. Sino que se puso detrás suyo. Seguramente como apoyo emocional. Solo el capitán de Varia sabia como ser un soporte para su jefe.</p><p>Así que… era posible que existiera un o <em>una</em> hija ilegítima de él, pero eso no explicaba cómo o porqué nunca habían hecho contacto anteriormente con Vongola. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que sería un hijo del heredero recién fallecido, eso hubiera significado una posición segura en la familia.</p><p>—Hubo muchas mujeres que intentaron hacer pasar a sus hijos como posibles descendientes de Enrico, Tsunayoshi. Tanto así que Timoteo pasó la orden de que a la siguiente que lo hiciera sus hombres podrían hacer lo que quisieran.</p><p>Para nada se sorprendió de que Reborn estuviera respondiendo las preguntas de su cabeza.</p><p>—Así que para eso trajiste a Shamal, ¿Para hacer un test de paternidad? Pero si Enrico está muerto.</p><p>—Vongola siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, y ese es el registro biológico de la familia —comentó el doctor bufando con los brazos cruzados—, no debería sorprenderte. No si recordamos al pecado de Vongola.</p><p>—¿Y Dino? ¿Viniste por la chica? Un momento, deberíamos buscarla, ella también es una Vongola.</p><p>Dino sonrió apenado, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.</p><p>—Ya la encontramos, ella no es la madre del bebé. Era su compañera, Cecilia. Murió en el enfrentamiento que hubo hace unas semanas en la zona sur de Palermo.</p><p>Oh no…</p><p>Tsuna volteó a ver a Xanxus por inercia, incluso después de todo, ellos, la madre del niño y el niño mismo eran los últimos vestigios de su hermano mayor. ¿Cómo se sentiría?</p><p>Sus ojos acaramelados se fueron después al pequeño durmiendo sobre su pecho, recargado cómodamente en la zona donde su corazón latiente más se podía sentir. Ahora lo entendía, la razón porqué sus llamas estaban activas. O al menos al borde de hacerlo.</p><p>—¿Saben dónde está su cuerpo? —por favor que no sea en una fosa común, rogó en su mente—. Aunque no haya vivido nunca como una heredera Vongola, si todavía no tiene una sepultura digna, tenemos que dársela. Para que su cuerpo pueda descansar en paz. Por favor, busca también algo sobre sus registros, su nombre. Fecha de nacimiento. Etc.</p><p>Dino asintió, sus hombros menos tensos a como estaban en un principio. Una leve sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.</p><p>—Dejé a Bono a cargo de los fallecido de esa ocasión, hablaré con él apenas terminemos esta pequeña reunión.</p><p>Tsunayoshi asintió, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a ver a Shamal. Quien anteriormente se había sentado, se levantó de inmediato cuando sintió la mirada del actual jefe Vongola.</p><p>—Vamos a una habitación de invitados, pese a todo, él merece algo de privacidad —murmuró. Shamal le siguió en silencio. Hayato caminando detrás de ellos en caso de cualquier cosa.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Antes de la cena en la mansión, Reborn fue detrás de su esposo cuando Shamal se fue luego de darles los resultados de sus exámenes a Tsunayoshi y Xanxus en la oficina del primero.</p><p>Xanxus salió rojo furia, Tsunayoshi no se veía mejor, pero su aura seguía siendo amable al igual que sus llamas. Algo que ahora notaba Reborn, había cambiado de forma leve.</p><p>—¿Tsunayoshi? —llamó, golpeando a la puerta de la habitación de invitados en la que el cielo Vongola llevaba desde que salieron de la oficina—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?</p><p>Tsuna estaba frente a la ventana de la habitación, en sus brazos, cubierto con una manta de color miel el bebé. Reborn podía escuchar sus suspiros entre suaves ronquidos que solo un lactante podría hacer. Era una imagen que el sicario jamás pensó o imaginó ver, no al menos desde que comenzaron su relación.</p><p>—El bebé es Vongola —respondió, Reborn pudo ver qué había algo en su rostro. Una emoción un tanto extraña, no usual en él, algo similar a… decepción, desilusión—. Está desnutrido, grave, pensé que no era demasiado porque creí que tenía más de un año. Menos de dos, Shamal me corrigió… desafortunadamente.</p><p>—¿Y por qué Xanxus salió tan “alegre”?</p><p>Tsuna le vio con el ceño fruncido, luego volvió a su posición inicial más relajado. La suave brisa que entraba por la ventana acariciaba sus cabellos.</p><p>—Tiene signos de abuso físico, no fueron hechos por una mujer. Se puso en contacto con Dino para tener una… “conversación” con la tal Cecilia. Y saber qué pudo haber pasado.</p><p>—Ya veo.</p><p>El silencio reinó en el cuarto, Tsunayoshi mecía al bebé bajo la mirada de Reborn. Quién pensaba en la mejor forma de preguntar sobre <em>aquello</em>.</p><p>Tsunayoshi era conocido en la mafia por ser un jefe que no perdonaba el abuso de ningún tipo a los niños. Independiente la razón. Y Reborn estaba sinceramente orgulloso de eso, más sus guardianes que tenían historias que contenían algún tipo de abuso. Era un milagro en realidad que Mukuro no estuviera metiéndose en lo que acaba de ocurrir.</p><p>Sería cuestión de tiempo, seguramente. Si el bebé seguía en sus vidas.</p><p>—No veo a Xanxus y Varia como un… buen lugar para criar un niño —murmuró, aún sin saber de qué forma llegar al tema.</p><p>—No, no lo es —apoyó el castaño llevando una mano al que supuso Reborn sería el rostro del bebé, la manta lo ocultaba demasiado bien—. Por eso estoy iniciando los papeles de adopción.</p><p>Muy bien. No se esperó eso tan de repente.</p><p>—¿Perdón?</p><p>—Será mi heredero —respondió volteándose completamente hacia Reborn—, si él así lo quiere.</p><p>—¿Xanxus no lo querrá? Es el nieto de su hermano. Incluso aunque reniegue de su adopción Vongola, los príncipes Vongola siempre lo vieron como uno de ellos.</p><p>—Xanxus será su padrino —continuo, acercándose lentamente hacia el más alto—, ya lo hablamos. Él tampoco cree que podrá cuidar del bebé cómo se debería, pero me dijo que no habría forma de que lo separará del bebé —suspiro—, <em>como si fuera a hacerlo… </em></p><p>—¿Estás seguro de esto Tsunayoshi? Criar a un niño no es lo mismo a manejar una familia mafiosa, especialmente hacer las dos cosas a la vez.</p><p>—¿Te tengo a ti, no es así?</p><p>Sus ojos chocaron entre sí, los ojos de Tsunayoshi se veían cansados, levemente somnolientos, pero había un brillo. Un tierno y adorable brillo lleno de ilusión, esperanza. Los sentimientos de Tsuna siempre eran tan obvios y claros a través de sus ojos. Reborn asintió, sonriendo entretenido. Depositó un beso en la frente del castaño, rodeándolo con una mano de la cintura. Su mirada posicionándose sobre el niño.</p><p>Por primera vez desde que llegó, Reborn se dio el tiempo de ver su rostro detalladamente. Y efectivamente habían algunos rasgos que incluso podía decir que los vio en Timoteo cuando esté estuvo vivo. Pero habían ciertos detalles que no eran para nada Vongola. Como su nariz de botón, curiosamente me recordó más a Tsunayoshi.</p><p>Sus ojos grandes y brillantes, verde bosque. Eran bastante parecidos a los de su esposo. Aunque estos fueran de diferentes colores.</p><p>—¿Ya sabes su nombre?</p><p>—Nicola. Su madre le puso así, seguramente por su propio nombre.</p><p>—¿Dino ya te envió información?</p><p>—Sí —asiente, suspirando más tranquilo—. Sus restos serán movidos de dónde estaban a la cripta de la familia Vongola, tendrá un lugar especial para ella. Nicoletta Caputo, tenía 30 años cuando falleció. El padre de Nicola es uno de los hombres de los aliados de Dino. Se estuvo pasando con las chicas de los burdeles y causó problemas. Era cliente frecuente de Nicoletta. Cecilia no sabía que hacer con el niño cuando Nicoletta murió.</p><p>—¿Xanxus está detrás de él?</p><p>—Probablemente ya debe haberlo capturado. Dino no está contento con que estuvieran causándoles problemas a las chicas de su territorio. Así que ayudó un poco con la cacería.</p><p>—¿No saben nada más de Nicoletta?</p><p>—No demasiado, vivió toda su vida en los barrios rojos de la zona sur de Palermo. Su madre también trabajaba en lo mismo —suspiro—. Fue a la escuela hasta cuándo pudo, jamás hicieron contacto con Vongola porque la madre de Nicoletta escuchó de la orden de Timoteo y prefirió no arriesgarse.</p><p>No era difícil llenar los vacíos de la historia. Nicoletta jamás mostró o presentó algún signo de activación en sus llama lo que tampoco atraería interés a ella si hubiera querido informar de su conexión con el fallecido príncipe Vongola. Así que con el mismo miedo y paranoia de su madre tampoco tuvo la necesidad de hacer contacto con su “familia”. Era una suerte que alguien más hubiera sabido de su historia y su conexión. Para que el hijo de la mujer acabará con la misma familia a la que se negó entrar.</p><p>—¿Nicola Sawada?</p><p>—Nicola Sinclair en realidad, es italiano. Pensé que quedaría mejor si usaba tu apellido.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dato curioso. El nombre "Nicola" significa, por lo que ví por ahí, <em>victoria del pueblo</em>. Me pareció lo más cute del mundo para un bebé en su situación. ¡Tu puedes Nicola (つ ் ▽ ் )つ!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>